1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to machine programming, and more particularly to a programming system and method of a coordinate measuring machine (CMM).
2. Description of Related Art
Coordinate measuring machines (CMMs) are widely used in industry to measure manufactured parts. Measurements of the manufactured parts determine if the manufactured parts meet design specifications and provide information for improvement in process control. With numerous increments of measuring tasks for different manufactured parts, programming speed of CMMs can become a bottleneck in the measurement process. Online programming is a currently popular programming method. However, online programming is slow, and CMMs must remain idle during programming. An alternative solution is to design measurement programs for manufactured parts according to design drawings thereof. Programming with design drawings is much faster. However, measurement errors may occur, due to disconformities between the drawings and the manufactured parts.